


Il traviato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takyu è sempre stato attratto dal fratello del suo migliore amico.
Series: Pantheon demoniaco [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031070
Kudos: 6





	1. Il traviato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: ORIGINALE M/M Il fratello del suo migliore amico.

Il traviato

Il giovane proprietario di casa si passò la mano tra i corti capelli violetti e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il ragazzetto davanti alla porta.

«Senti, ti ho visto crescere sin da quando eri un bambino. Sei il migliore amico del mio fratellino, è come se fossi anche mio fratello. Certo che puoi rimanere a casa mia per la notte finché non finiscono i lavori di ristrutturazione» disse, facendosi da parte per farlo entrare.

Il giovinetto si mordicchiò il labbro e scivolò dentro, aveva il viso spruzzato di efelidi.

"Peccato che io non voglia essere un fratello per te pensò, guardando le labbra piene del più grande" pensò.

«Figo. Ti sono debitore, Sober, non sapevo che fare. Ti giuro, non è stata colpa mia, quel maledetto lavandino ha allagato tutto» lo ringraziò. Posò la valigia nel salotto e vagò nella camera, si fermò davanti alla vetrinetta dei premi. "Lo show sta andando bene, ora tocca al punto più importante" si spronò. «Non avevo mai notato che avevi vinto il premio dello spettacolo più bello. Andavi al nostro stesso liceo, vero?» domandò, indicando con la testa una statuetta a forma di figura femminile angelica, con una sfera tra le dita.

Sober annuì. «Esatto, Takyu. Mio fratello ha detto che vuoi partecipare quest’anno con un numero di magia».

Takyu piegò le labbra in un sorriso storto, che nascose dandogli le spalle. Rispose: «Già, proverò l'ipnosi». Sober ridacchiò e gli rispose: «Un trucchetto un po' banale».

"Non sai in che negozio sono andato per prendere il materiale. Se quello che raccontano è vero, ti ricrederai" pensò Takyu, chiedendogli: «Puoi aiutarmi a provare?».

Sober giocherellò con la propria cravatta e assunse un’aria pensierosa. Accordò: « _Mnh_ , se hai proprio bisogno, va bene. Dopo cena, però».

***

Nella stanza erano state sparpagliate candele profumate marroni, alla cannella.

"Dovrei dirgli che come vestito di scena è troppo eccessivo. Così finirà per farsi espellere. Lo farò dopo il numero, però. Voglio raccogliere prima di tutti i consigli che devo dargli" rifletté il più grande. Sentì l’altro domandargli: «Siediti sul letto, okay? Non ci metto molto». Annuì e si accomodò. Takyu gli si avvicinò, indossava una lunga veste blu da sacerdote stregone, al di sotto era nudo.

«Voglio che ti concentri su questo. Puoi farlo?» chiese Takyu, infilò una mano sotto la tunica all’altezza del collo e tirò fuori un ciondolo su una catena d'argento. Si sfilò il ciondolo, era un disco d'argento delle dimensioni di un cerchio formato toccando il pollice e l'indice.

Sober si sentì accaldato e la sua attenzione venne calamitata dall’oggetto, incastonato nel mezzo c’era un cristallo, Takyu oscillava l’oggetto e dalla gemma si dipartivano cangianti riflessi di luce.

«Ascoltami. Non pensare. Ascoltami». Le spalle di Sober si rilassarono mentre diventava più stordito. «Obbediscimi» proseguì Takyu, l'espressione dell'altro era sempre più assente, lo sguardo man mano più lontano e spento.

«A terra, ai piedi del letto, sguardo basso» ordinò Takyu. Sober obbedì: s’inginocchiò ai piedi del letto, le gambe divaricate e il dorso dei piedi sul pavimento gelido.

Takyu spalancò le gambe e si abbassò pantaloni e intimo. «Striscia fino a qui» ordinò. Lo guardò raggiungerlo con bramosia.

«Stendi la lingua, sì così». Infilò il dito medio e l'indice nella bocca del fratello del suo migliore amico. Piegò di lato il capo, dando vita ad una cascata di riccioli mori, spinse le dita più a fondo, sentendole inumidirsi.

La saliva di Sober iniziò a raccogliersi nella sua bocca, alcuni rivoli scendevano dalla sua lingua penzoloni. Takyu fece scivolare fuori le dita, lo afferrò per i capelli e portò il suo capo all'altezza della propria intimità eccitata.

Le labbra di Sober si chiusero attorno all’intimità dell'ipnotizzatore. "Vuoto e bello come una bambola in mio potere" pensò Takyu.

Le labbra di Sober erano lucide di saliva, i suoi occhi erano chiusi. Takyu iniziò a muovere i fianchi per venirgli incontro. Le sue spinte passarono dall’essere lente e potenti, all'essere veloci e ancor più forti. Sober si limitava a succhiare, passivamente.

«Guardami» ordinò Takyu. "Oh, sembrava così distrutto. La sua mente è persa, completamente nelle mie mani, come ho sempre voluto. Le sue labbra sono rosse e gonfie, il rossore sulle sue guance ora gli copre il viso. Gli occhi pieni di lacrime che scivolavano lungo le sue gote.

So che quando s’interromperà l’incanto tornerà il solito e non ricorderà nulla. Però questo non mi vieta di fare di lui la mia bambola ogni volta che vorrò" pensò, venendo nella bocca di Sober.


	2. Prima un fratello, poi l’altro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: ORIGINALE M/M Il suo migliore amico

Prima un fratello, poi l’altro

George sbuffò, pensando: “Papà non è ancora tornato con qualcuno che possa far ripartire l’aria condizionata. Qui si bolle”.

La sua camicia gli aderiva, appiccicosa e scomoda, alla pelle.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo luminoso fuori dalla finestra, il sole batteva a picco.

“Voglio la libertà di nuove esperienze colme di incognite, adrenalina e brividi inesplorati. Lasciare questa casa noiosa e farmi una nuova vita.

Invece sono inchiodato in camera mia a morire di caldo”. Il cellulare squillò e, leggendo il numero di Takyu, rispose. Si mise a chiacchierare col migliore amico.

Il sudore gli scendeva copioso lungo il viso.

Sentì l’altro dirgli: «Tuo fratello Sober ha detto che poteva ospitarmi per qualche giorno. Casa mia si è allagata». Incrociò le braccia al petto e borbottò: «Brutto affare».

«Già» rispose Takyu. «Senti, mi chiedevo se ti andava di venirmi a trovare qui» proseguì.

George alzò lo sguardo sul poster della sua band preferita appesa al muro.

«Come mai?» chiese.

Si sentì rispondere: «Tuo fratello è sempre fuori per lavoro e io mi annoio qui. Sai, non ho potuto portarmi i videogiochi».

«Non vorrei invadergli anche io la casa» disse George dubbioso.

«Dai, così studiamo insieme. Come quando eravamo piccoli» lo spronò Takyu.

«Mi hai convinto» cedette George.

«Grande. Senti…» disse Takyu con tono titubante.

Sì?» lo incalzò l’amico.

Takyu gli chiese: «Tu che numero porti per lo spettacolo?». Ammise: «Non ho ancora deciso».

«Ti andrebbe di unirti al mio? Ho bisogno di un assistente» gli propose l’amico.

«Forte. Mi salvi la vita amico» disse grato.

***

George camminava avanti e indietro nel salottino.

Takyu posò dei vasi su un tavolinetto, pensando: “Le candele con lui non sarebbero bastate”.

Il naso di George fu colpito da un odore stranamente dolce e ricco, fruttato. Il bordo del suo campo visivo iniziò a scurirsi mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano, si sentì sonnolento.

«Sai, questi fiori li ho comprati oggi» spiegò Takyu, pensando: “Lui non è come suo fratello, non è un docile perfettino privo di fantasia facile da manipolare. Lui è selvaggio, come me. Dovevo comprare qualcosa per incrementare l’effetto”. Estrasse un ciondolo da sotto la maglietta, lo portava al collo.

A George girò la testa e fissò lo sguardo sul ciondolo che il migliore amico gli stava facendo penzolare davanti alla sua faccia.

“Deve avere almeno cento anni: un grande diamante dal taglio semplice incastonato in una filigrana d’argento arricciata. Elegante e bello” pensò. I suoi chiari occhi azzurri si spalancarono mentre lo guardava.

«Guarda, non distogliere lo sguardo. Continua a guardare, non anticipare i giochi di luce. Seguili con lo sguardo, accoglili. Sono un piccolo dono, no?».

La voce di Takyu era monotona, ma vellutata.

Gli occhi di George seguivano l’oggetto oscillare meccanicamente.

Takyu proseguì: «Guarda, segui il movimento, continua a guardare» invogliandolo con voce calda e morbida. Si sporse e accarezzò la guancia di George, intento a mugugnare: «Mnhhh».

George si sentì diventare caldo e assonnato, raggiunse un divanetto e vi si coricò, affondando tra i cuscini morbidi. Emise un sospiro di stanchezza, socchiuse gli occhi a metà e spalancò la bocca.

«Ora, quando te lo dico, conterai all’indietro da dieci per me. Ogni numero ti farà sentire ancora più assonnato, facendoti sprofondare sempre più in profondità nella tua trance, rendendoti più obbediente. Capisci?» chiese Takyu.

George annuì. «Sì» esalò impotente.

Takyu gli ordinò: «Inizia a contare per me, adesso».

«Dieci … nove … otto …» la voce di George era sepolcrale.

Takyu faceva oscillare il ciondolo davanti agli occhi pesanti e vitrei di George, ruotandolo lentamente mentre l’amico si sforzava di ricordare e pronunciare ogni numero uno dopo l’altro. La sua voce diventava più profonda, più ruvida, più confusa a ogni numero che contava finché alla fine non arrivò a zero.

Gli occhi di George si chiusero, tutto il suo corpo cadde inerte e si accasciò contro il divano.

“Non è una bella bambola come suo fratello, è più come un burattino a cui soni stati tagliati i fili” pensò Takyu, si sporse e si avvicinò al suo corpo floscio e pesante, mormorandogli all’orecchio: «Spogliati». Aspettò che l’altro avesse finito, osservando il procedimento, ghignò soddisfatto, si mise al collo il ciondolo e si spogliò a sua volta.

George gemeva implorante, Takyu lo ascoltava facendogli scorrere i pollici sui capezzoli. “Questo mi dà un’ottima idea” si disse. Gli portò l’altra mano alle gambe, sfiorandogli l’intimità.

«Dimmi, che sentimenti provi per me?» chiese Takyu. George rispose: «Sei mio amico».

Takyu fece una smorfia.

«No, non voglio più che provi quei sentimenti nei miei confronti» abbaiò.

«Cosa devo provare?» chiese docile George. Takyu assunse un’espressione derisoria, rispondendogli: «Devi essere come una sporca puttanella».

«Sì, lo sono» accettò George passivo.

«Ripeti con me: Sono la tua puttanella» ripeté Takyu, il viso deformato dal delirio di potenza.

«Sono la tua puttanella» disse George con tono flebile.

«Perfetto. Ancora una volta e questa volta mettici più sentimento» ordinò il migliore amico.

«Sono la tua puttanella» gemette George un tono di supplica mista a desiderio.

«Sei così sensibile, non è vero? Non appena ti tocco, la tua intimità inizia a sgorgare umori, come se stesse sbavando desiderosa di ricevermi» infierì Takyu.

George piagnucolò implorante. Takyu lo penetrò sentendolo umido e accogliente.

«Ogni volta che mi muovo dentro di te, cadi più profondamente in trance. Diventi ancora più obbediente, completamente ipnotizzato fino a quando… perderai la tua mente, il tuo cervello si svuoterà… Sarai il mio piccolo giocattolo…» gli ordinò.

George emetteva sospiri miagolanti.

“Amo vederlo così bisognoso, indifeso e dipendente. Annullare un ragazzo cosi ribelle e aggressivo” pensò Takyu, venendo.

«Ogni volta che mi sentirai dire le parole: “dolce assonnato” cadrai di nuovo in trance, proprio così. Sarai altrettanto rilassato, profondamente ipnotizzato e obbediente. Sarai un bravo ragazzo per me, buono e accondiscendente. Esattamente come tuo fratello. Reagirete allo stesso ordine» sentenziò.


	3. Il padre di George e Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPv9ZPXmFWU; Diodato - Fai Rumore (Video Ufficiale).  
> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: ORIGINALE M/M Il padre del suo migliore amico.  
> Mind controllo; Hypnotism; Non-con

Il padre di George e Sober

Blaine aprì la porta di casa propria ed entrò, giocherellando con le chiavi. Gridò: «George, è venuto il tuo amico Takyu! Ha detto che ci aiuta lui a riparare il condizionatore!

Lo porto nello studio». Smise di gridare notando che c’era il figlio appisolato su un divano, coricato a faccia in giù.

Takyu seguì l’uomo all’interno e sorrise, notando una porzione della pancia dell’amico scoperta. Le finestre nella casa erano aperte, davano sul giardinetto al piano terra.

L’uomo sussurrò: «Oh, si è addormentato». "Sembra così sereno, da quando loro madre se n’è andata non l’ho mai visto così tranquillo".

Takyu osservò l’espressione meditabonda dell’uomo, le rughe sulla sua fronte. Propose: «Allora è meglio che non mi metta a lavorare adesso. Finirei per svegliarlo».

Blaine annuì. «Intanto ti faccio vedere il condizionatore. Magari lo svegliamo più tardi, così puoi metterti a lavoro» gli rispose. Si sentì dire: «Ottima idea».

Takyu si guardava intorno per la casa. "So che non ti sono mai andato a genio. Mi hai sempre trovato un tipetto sfuggente, ma non sai ancora quanto sono diventato pericoloso" pensò.

«Sai, dev’essere stanco. Ultimamente sta studiando tanto» spiegò Blaine. Lo guidò fino al suo studio e guardò confuso lo schermo del proprio portatile. "Non ricordavo di averlo lasciato acceso. Aspetta… Quello non è il mio salvaschermo" pensò.

C'era solo una cosa sullo schermo: un'infinita spirale bianca e nera, a scacchi, che girava lentamente. Il padre di George trovò il suo sguardo irresistibilmente attratto da essa.

La voce del ragazzo gli arrivò ovattata: «Sto provando per lo spettacolo da fare con suo figlio. Potrebbe aiutarmi a lavorare sui miei schemi di linguaggio?». Takyu lo guardò annuire distrattamente e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

«Certo, ragazzo» disse il padre dell'amico, sorridendogli assente e accomodandosi sulla sedia dell’ufficio.

«La cosa migliore da fare è mantenere la propria voce ferma e ritmica mentre si parla. Costante e ritmica, proprio così. Perché in questo modo le onde sonore diventano molto più facili da ascoltare».

L'uomo era tornato a guardare lo schermo e sedeva paralizzato, i suoi occhi erano già leggermente liquidi, la vista sfocata, la bocca spalancata mentre ascoltava passivo.

"E più a lungo la si ascolta, meglio suona, si vuole semplicemente dimenticare tutto per lasciarsi andare.

Lascia che le onde ti travolgano, ancora e ancora e ancora, mentre inizi a sentirti sempre più pesante, così stanco, così assonnato. Esatto, così pesante... ". Ripeté più volte la parte finale del discorso, con un tono di voce sempre più basso.

Insieme alla spirale, sullo schermo venne trasmessa la ripresa del ciondolo.

Blaine si sporse verso il computer, per vedere meglio. Le sue palpebre si stavano abbassando, la sua testa ricadeva di lato. Gorgogliò, accasciandosi pesantemente sulla sedia. Si sentì accaldato ed iniziò a spogliarsi con furia, boccheggiando, ma mantenendo gli occhi chiusi.

«Ora voglio che conti all'indietro partendo da dieci. Ogni volta che pronunci un numero ad alta voce, ti sentirai due volte più assonnato, due volte più pesante e due volte più obbediente di prima. Quando raggiungerai l’uno, dormirai e sarai completamente ipnotizzato, disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa ti dica senza domande. Mi capisci?».

«Sì» biascicò Blaine, obbedendo.

Lottò per tenere gli occhi aperti, investendo fino all’ultimo briciolo della sua energia per costringersi a pronunciare ogni numero. Finché raggiunse l’"uno".

Takyu lo guardava febbricitante, pensando: "Ha l’altezza e il corpo massiccio di Sober, ma la volontà d’animo di George. Una sintesi perfetta tra i due, anche se è più vecchio".

«Devo dormire» esalò il padre di Sober. Gli occhi gli rotearono all'indietro, mostrando il bianco e si accasciò come un peso morto sulla sedia.

Takyu lasciò che si addormentasse e gli spiegò: «Ti senti così desideroso, così eccitato. Ogni volta che ti dirò che sei ‘dolce assonnato’ cadrai in un sonno profondo in cui vorrai offrirti completamente a me. Ecco, così, eccitato e voglioso, accaldato… Sì, ansima e gemi, di più…

Però, quando ti dirò che è giunta l’‘alba splendente’ allora ti sveglierai. Non ti ricorderai cos’è successo e sarai quello di sempre.

Come adesso ‘alba splendente’».

Blaine sgranò gli occhi, guardandosi intorno confuso, il suo sguardo venne calamitato dallo schermo del computer e tornò a cadere in trance senza accorgersi di essere nudo e sudato.

Takyu tornò a parlargli, facendo salire nuovamente la sua eccitazione e il suo desiderio. Svegliandolo alla fine, ma facendo in modo che la prima cosa che potesse vedere, una volta riaperti gli occhi, fosse il video ipnotico.

Blaine cadeva in trance e si risvegliava, Takyu lo faceva inabissare nell'incoscienza col controllo mentale e lo riportava alla coscienza per spingerlo nuovamente in basso.

Un gioco per abituarlo e renderlo dipendente, continuando a sussurrare:

«Farai il bravo bambino. Sì, eccitato, così, da bravo.

Ti senti sempre eccitato, vuoi le mie attenzioni».

Passò tre ore ininterrotte ad accarezzarlo, senza smettere la sua tortura.

«Dolce assonnato, sei così umido. Sei caldo pronto…

Ora apri gli occhi. Alba splendente…».

Gli occhi di Blaine erano arrossati e l’uomo farfugliò confuso: «Co-cosa è accaduto?».

Takyu lo fece nuovamente sprofondare con un: «Sei così dolce, assonnato». L’eccitazione fu istantanea e l’uomo iniziò a gemere: «Aaahhh… ah… ah…».

Takyu, pensando: "George non potrà venirgli in aiuto. Non sta dormendo, è anche lui in trance ipnotica. Mi ha seguito quando mi sono introdotto qui per manomettere il computer", disse: «Sì, chiudi gli occhi e lasciati andare all'eccitazione.

Sei così eccitato che… sei diventato un’alba splendente».

George si raddrizzò con gli occhi sgranati, boccheggiando e tremando, biascicando: «Co-cos… sono confuso».

«Va tutto bene, dolce assonnato. Abbandonati a me». Takyu non aveva mai smesso di accarezzarlo.

I muscoli di Blaine si rilassarono, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi, la medesima eccitazione di prima. Takyu continuò fino a lasciarlo: esausto in trance, sfatto, offerto e sudato; spense il computer.

«Rimarrai qui, in questa stanza, perché desideri prenderti.

Vuoi penetrarti, più le tue dita scavano dentro di te, più sei succube della trance. Non potrai venire finché non ti prenderò io, ma nell'attesa sarai irrefrenabile» ordinò Takyu.

«Sono irrefrenabile» ripeté l'uomo. Iniziò a far entrare e uscire le dita da dentro di sé, trovandosi umido e offerto.

«Resterai in questa stanza e continuerai finché non tornerò a fermarti». Il tono di Takyu era diventato imperativo.

I versi dell'uomo erano bassi e osceni, bisognosi.

“Ho intenzione di tornare domani mattina. Passerà il resto del giorno e l'intera notte così. Questo è un esperimento. Voglio vedere se li posso rendere così dipendenti da me, così bisognosi delle mie premure da essere miei anche quando sono svegli dall'ipnosi" pensò Takyu, allontanandosi da Blaine.


	4. La famiglia Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: ORIGINALE M/M/M/M Il suo migliore amico, il padre di questi e il fratello, cercano di accalappiarselo. Alla fine decidono per fare a turno durante la settimana (con domenica a sorteggio).  
> Mind control.

La famiglia Brown

Sober stava sdraiato a faccia in giù, completamente perso, gli occhi sgranati e un rivolo di saliva che colava dalla bocca. Osservava il cellulare, illuminato dalla luce di quest’ultimo. Completamente ignudo, accarezzava lo schermo con venerazione, le immagini del ciondolo venivano ripetute continuamente, su uno sfondo in cui girava una spirale bianca e nera.

George era steso sul maggiore, gli stringeva le braccia intorno alle spalle muscolose, con la testa riversa di lato. Aveva gli occhi socchiusi e ansimava piano.

Entrambi erano visibilmente eccitati e umidi all’altezza dei glutei, George teneva le gambe large, Sober strette.

Ai piedi del divano c’era loro padre, gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata di lato, si dava piacere da solo muovendo freneticamente le dita dentro di sé.

Takyu passava da uno all’altro, giocherellava con le labbra di Sober sentendolo gemere forte, penetrava con due dita i glutei del migliore amico che vibrava di piacere o accarezzava la testa di Blaine, che aumentava il ritmo con cui pompava.

«Ieri vi siete presi a pugni per avere le mie attenzioni. Vi siete fatti male e danneggiati. Non va bene, mi appartenete» li richiamò Takyu. Iniziò a mordicchiare Sober, lasciandogli i segni dei suoi denti. «Lo rifareste?» li interrogò.

Li vide annuire tutti e tre con difficoltà.

«Questo non va bene. Io sono pronto a soddisfare ognuno di voi» borbottò, pensando: "Non credevo che avrei mai voluto la famiglia Brown al mio servizio".

«Si tolgano dai piedi i mocciosi. Sanno solo chiedere. Io sono vostro, merito di più» abbaiò Blaine. Takyu si chinò, lo afferrò per i capelli obbligandolo ad alzare la testa e lo baciò con foga, penetrando nella sua bocca con la lingua, assaltandolo fino alla gola, mozzandogli il fiato e arrossandogli le labbra.

«Morirò se non mi darete più attenzioni» rispose al contempo Sober.

«Io sono pronto a ucciderli per averti, mio signore» ringhiò.

Takyu si staccò, lasciando riprendere fiato al più grande e, facendo qualche passo indietro, disse: «Siete tutti così dolci… Dolce assonnato…»

Tutti e tre assunsero un’espressione più assente.

«Non possiamo davvero permettere che accada di nuovo. Quindi ho un’idea. Ho deciso che faremo a turno durante la settimana. Ognuno di voi avrà due giorni solo per sé, tranne la domenica in cui andremo a sorteggio» spiegò Takyu.

«Io voglio il lunedì, vengo prima» protestò Blaine.

«D’accordo e il sabato, gli altri giorni lavori» valutò Takyu.

Sober biascicò: «A-a me…. A-andrebbe bene… sempre». Takyu rifletté: "Meglio sistemarlo nei giorni in cui torna prima dall’ufficio". «Allora martedì e giovedì» disse.

George si fece sentire: «Quindi a me toccano mercoledì e venerdì».

Takyu sorrise. «Perfetto» sussurrò. Afferrò la mano di George e la mise nella bocca del fratello, che iniziò a succhiare. Sfilò il cellulare dalla mano di Sober, che mugolò infastidito, continuando a succhiare avidamente.

Afferrò un vibratore e lo mise in bocca a Blaine, obbligando Sober a tenerlo con entrambe le mani. Penetrò George con un dildo, pensando: "Tra le possibilità, la domenica metterò anche farmeli tutti e tre insieme. Dovrò aspettare che siano abbastanza soddisfatti da non litigare tra loro, ma ‘andare molto d’accordo".


	5. Il fattorino della pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> ORIGINALE M/M Il suo migliore amico, il padre di questi e il fratello, cercano di accalappiarselo. Il fattorino della pizza non sa bene come ha fatto a finire in mezzo a questa situazione.  
> Warning: Non-con; ipnosi.

Il fattorino della pizza

Christopher scese dalla sua motocicletta ingoiando uno sbadiglio e si diresse verso la casa, piegò il capo a destra e a sinistra, facendo scricchiolare il collo.

"Questa è l’ultima! Come sempre da un mese a questa parte. Non mi è mai capitato qualcuno che tutte le settimane volesse una pizza all’una di notte. I Brown vivono parecchio lontano dal centro e se non la volessero a quest’ora non ci arriverei mai in tempo" pensò, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso. Suonò il campanello e la porta si aprì.

«Vieni pure dentro e mettila sul tavolo della cucina» lo invitò dentro una giovane voce maschile.

«Certo, signore» disse Cristopher con tono gentile e Takyu si spostò, lasciandolo passare, chiudendogli nuovamente la porta alle spalle.

"Se la passano proprio bene questi, sono ricchi sfondati. Li vorrei anche io tutti quei soldi" pensò. Un forte odore di cannella gli punse le narici, facendogli girare la testa". Diede un’occhiata di sfuggita al salone decorato sfarzosamente per Natale, il profumo veniva da innumerevoli candele marroni, e si diresse verso la cucina, posò sul tavolo la borsa che teneva sulle spalle e ne trasse un cartone per la pizza. In cucina c’erano diversi vasi di fiori odorosi e il giramento di testa si fece più accentuato.

«Peperoni, cipolle e doppia mozzarella, come al solito. Fanno…» iniziò a dire, ma udì un tonfo alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto, smettendo di parlare.

Sgranò gli occhi venendo investito da una polverina simile alla cipria, tossì un paio di volte e batté le palpebre con aria confusa. Si sentì mancare e il padrone di casa lo aiutò a sedersi, cercò di parlare, ma riuscì a fare solo qualche mugolio. La testa gli ricadeva in avanti e i suoi occhi si erano spenti.

Takyu raggiunse la porta e la chiuse a chiave. Obbligò nuovamente il fattorino ad alzarsi e lo accompagnò fino al divano e accese la televisione.

Era un video che mandava l’immagine di un ciondolo d’argento, al cui interno era incastonato un cristallo che mandava lampi di luce, che veniva fatto oscillare. La catenella d’argento era tenuta dalla mano di Takyu.

Christopher si domandò a fatica: "Io cosa centro con tutto questo? Come ho fatto a finire in questo guaio?".

Il vero Takyu lo lasciò da solo e salì al piano di sopra, mentre quello nella registrazione iniziava a parlare: «Ascoltami. Non pensare. Ascoltami». Christopher era completamente rilassato, abbandonato sul divano. «Obbediscimi» proseguì Takyu.

Nonostante da sopra cominciassero a venire delle urla di piacere, l’intera attenzione del fattorino della pizza era calamitata dal televisore. Le urla cessarono man mano, ma la registrazione continuava.

«Ogni volta che mi sentirai dire le parole: “dolce assonnato” cadrai di nuovo in trance.

Al contrario, quando ti dirò che è giunta l’‘alba splendente’ allora ti sveglierai. Non ti ricorderai cos’è successo e sarai quello di sempre».

Christopher iniziò a dimenarsi agitato, colto da un’eccitazione crescente e dimenò le gambe, avvertendo i pantaloni stringere. La registrazione cessò e lui si ritrovò a gorgogliare, boccheggiando.

Takyu scese le scale e lo raggiunse, pensando: "Ho potuto approfittare di queste vacanze di Natale per insegnare i Brown ad andare d’accordo. Inoltre, per via delle ferie, i turni sono saltati, è come se fosse sempre domenica e mi diverto sempre con tutti loro.

Non posso convincerli ancora a saltarsi addosso a vicenda, hanno troppe resistenze. Però se inizio facendo riversare le loro attenzioni su un elemento esterno, alla fine potrò abituarli abbastanza da abbattere questa nuova barriera.

Ecco a cosa mi serve il piccolo Christopher".

George scese le scale, non indossava nient’altro che un paio di corna da renna.

«Maestro, ho sentito l’odore della pizza prima. Questa volta possiamo averne un pezzo anche noi?» domandò. «Magari dopo. Adesso è tempo di divertirsi» gli rispose l’ipnotizzatore.

George fece un sorriso sognante e la sua virilità divenne evidente, scese le scale frettolosamente e il fratello maggiore iniziò a scendere dietro di lui, con passi strascicati.

«Hai portato un ospite, maestro?» domandò Sober, indicando il fattorino con la testa e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli violetti. Aveva lo sguardo acceso di bramosia e gli colava della saliva copiosa dalla bocca, diverse volte si ritrovò ad ansimare con la lingua penzoloni. «Sì. Rimarrà con noi fino alla fine delle feste di Natale. Vanno festeggiate in compagnia» rispose Takyu.

"In fondo mi basterà cancellargli la memoria alla fine. Ho voluto proprio lui perché non è solo il più carino, ma uno dei più malleabili che ho trovato in tutta la zona", si grattò una guancia spruzzata di efelidi.

Sober mugolò: «Oh, non vedo l’ora di farci amicizia». Era visibilmente eccitato e non riuscì più a impedirsi di ansimare con la lingua di fuori, pensando: "Sarò il più bravo e il master mi noterà, mi preferirà. Ci ha preparati a lungo per questo momento, ci ha istruiti. Più sei bravo con gli altri, più si complimenta con te". Non aveva niente addosso, tranne un collarino con una targhetta: Rudolf. "Inoltre il prediletto potrà alla fine giacere con lui come premio!" si disse Sober, mugolando desideroso.

Blaine fu l’ultimo a scendere, raggiungendo i suoi figli. Non indossava nulla, ma tra i suoi glutei spiccava un plug in con una piccola codina da renna. Si lamentò: «Un altro con cui doverti condividere, padrone?».

Takyu li ignorò, rivolgendosi a Christopher: «Mi scalda il cuore il fatto che ti sia unito a noi per queste vacanze. Potremo goderci le feste col fuoco acceso, mentre fuori cade la neve».

Christopher annuì desideroso e Takyu raggiunse Blaine. "Devo sempre rimetterlo al suo posto. Almeno gli altri due sanno che si devono comportare bene se vogliono avere qualche possibilità di guadagnare delle attenzioni in più" pensò. «Vieni» ringhiò, Blaine gettò indietro la testa e si liberò. «Ora sì docile e contento di festeggiare il Natale» fu l’ordine successivo.

«Buon Natale, padrone» boccheggiò il più vecchio. Takyu annuì soddisfatto, dando vita ad una cascata di riccioli mori. «Buon Natale. Ora mettiti a gattoni in quel punto vicino al divano» ordinò.

Blaine si affrettò ad obbedire, dicendo: «Sì, padrone». Takyu si sedette sulla schiena del padre del migliore amico, accarezzandogli distrattamente la testa con una mano, scompigliandogli i capelli umidi di sudore.

«Alzati e spogliati» dispose Takyu rivolto al fattorino e questo obbedì, denudandosi completamente.

Takyu indirizzò l’ordine successivo al migliore amico: «Fai gli onori di casa col nostro ospite».

George iniziò a preparare Christopher, che tremava sotto le sue mani febbricitanti. Era umido, ma stretto e George dovette scavare, facendo pressione con le dita, mentre ridacchiava con aria assente.

«Anche tu» ordinò Takyu, questa volta all’indirizzo del fratello più grande. Sober si accucciò ai piedi del fattorino e gli prese il membro in bocca, succhiandolo con avidità.

George entrò dentro Christopher che cercò di piegarsi a novanta in avanti, George lo fece raddrizzare e se lo bloccò contro il petto, sostenendolo per impedirgli di cadere, ma obbligandolo anche a non sfuggire ai suoi assalti. Sotto le spinte di George, Christopher si ritrovò obbligato a dimenare il bacino avanti e indietro, gemendo di piacere. Il suo membro ancora stretto tra le labbra di Sober che si limitava a succhiare, passivamente. George emetteva sospiri miagolanti.

Takyu iniziò a giocherellare con la coda di Blaine, facendogli sfuggire dei bassi gemiti e mugolii desiderosi. Lasciò che Christopher venisse prima di interrompere con un perentorio: «Adesso basta».

Sober strisciò indietro, leccandosi le labbra umide di sperma e il migliore amico di Takyu lasciò andare Christopher così bruscamente che questo cadde pesantemente a terra, rimanendo abbandonato sul pavimento di faccia.

«Questa sera voglio dare l’attenzione al mio ospite, anche perché non resterà a lungo. Fate le brave, mie dolci renne, vi ricordò che prima vi ho cavalcato come si deve». Si alzò in piedi. «Ora tornate in camera» ordinò e guardò i tre Brown salire le scale. Si sedette sul divano e guardò il fattorino strisciare fino a lui, con un sorriso assente sul volto.

«Che ne dici, mio piccolo folletto, passiamo insieme queste feste fino alla Vigilia di Natale?» soffiò nella direzione del fattorino. Christopher gli appoggiò la testa sui piedi e rispose: «Con piacere, maestro. Buon Natale».


	6. Lo zio di George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINALE M/M Lo zio del migliore amico.  
> Warning: Bondage; mind-control; hypnotism

Lo zio di George

George era steso sul letto a faccia nel letto, sentì il migliore amico sopra di lui e gli permise di bloccargli sia le braccia dietro di sé che le ginocchia. Gli bloccò i polsi con delle manette di cuoio e, tirandolo per i capelli, lo obbligò a sedersi sul letto, infilandogli un guinzaglio.

Lo tirò e lo obbligò a seguirlo fuori dalla stanza, lo fece gattonare lungo le scale e lo portò fino al soggiorno.

Sober era seduto sul divano, aveva un collare col guinzaglio identico, ma aveva le braccia legate da delle pesanti corde.

Takyu fece stendere entrambi sul pavimento della stanza, guardando l’aria assente di entrambi i fratelli. Fece scorrere le mani sui loro corpi nudi, palpeggiando le loro braccia e soffermandosi sullo stomaco.

Amo le domeniche e i giorni festivi pensò, palpeggiando l’intimità di George

Si staccò e sciolse le sue manette, sostituendole con delle corde con cui gli avvolse il petto. Lo fece stendere a faccia in giù, ascoltandolo gemere, gli legò insieme i gomiti sentendolo ansimare. Gli sollevò le gambe e gli bloccò insieme le caviglie, gli strinse i polpacci e gli unì le ginocchia.

Fece lo stesso con Sober e poi infilò un bavaglio ad anello nella bocca di George, fece unire le sue labbra a quelle del fratello e legò le loro teste insieme. Bendò entrambi e ridacchiò, teneva una borsa vicino al divano da cui traeva gli oggetti e recuperò dei vibratori.

Ne accese uno e lo infilò dentro George, quest’ultimo iniziò a dimenare i fianchi su e giù con forza. La saliva che scivolava dalla sua bocca aperta colava in quella del fratello. Takyu mise un vibratore anche a Sober che cominciò a sbavare a sua volta, le salive dei due si mischiavano.

I due Brown rantolavano desiderosi, rosso in volto per l’eccitazione.

Takyu vide che i visi di entrambi erano umidi di saliva e gemevano sempre più forte, ansimando, cercando inutilmente di riprendere fiato, respirando dalle narici. Gli liberò le teste, permettendogli di respirare e li legò insieme all’altezza del petto e delle ginocchia.

I bacini dei due cominciarono a scontrarsi, erano entrambi visibilmente eccitati a causa dei vibratori accesi al massimo. Takyu legò più stretti i loro inguini, guardandolo dimenarsi insieme come un sol uomo.

Riunì nuovamente le loro bocche, legandoli insieme alla stessa pallina di gomma e legò insieme i loro collari perché non potessero spostare la testa. Nuovamente le loro salive finirono per fondersi.

Takyu li guardò dimenarsi sempre meno, più che altro vibrare eccitati e si mise a cavalcioni di entrambi, osservandoli avidamente così abbandonati l’uno di fronte all’altro, accarezzandoli e palpeggiandoli. «Dovrete rimanere così per moooolto tempo».

Ascoltò i due gemere piano in risposta.

Takyu si alzò, lasciandoli legati sul pavimento e guardò Blaine, legato sul soffitto, che penzolava, lui aveva due vibratori accesi al massimo tra i glutei e l’aria spenta, era così strettamente imbavagliato che i suoi gemiti risultavano inudibili.

«Ci vediamo al mio ritorno. Vostro ‘zio’ vuole vedermi» spiegò.

***

Shepard si passò la mano tra i capelli brizzolati e fece una smorfia, borbottando:

«Io non capisco perché mio fratello si tenga un perdigiorno come te in casa loro, a scrocco», si stava lamentando. Prendeva grandi boccate dal sigaro che teneva in bocca, la puzza aveva impregnato il suo piccolo studiolo.

«Hanno deciso di adottarmi. Sa, sono orfano» gli rispose Takyu, passandosi la mano tra i riccioli mori.

«Ti ho invitato a casa mia per convincerti a sloggiare alla svelta. Sono convinto di poter far ragionare Blaine, ma ti farò comunque un’offerta…» disse secco l’uomo d’affari. Si accorse che Takyu estraeva qualcosa da sotto la maglietta, fece cadere la cenere del sigaro e guardò incuriosito. «…Generosa…».

«Guardi» lo interruppe Takyu.

«Sei forse stupido, ragazzo?» chiese seccato Shepard, vedendo che l’altro si era sfilato una collana e la stava facendo ondeggiare. «Guardi» ripeté Takyu severamente, iniziando a far oscillare il suo pendolo avanti e indietro. Si trattava di un ciondolo d’argento con un cristallo incastonato nel cerchio di metallo, tenendolo per la catenina.

La gemma luccicava nell'oscurità mentre penzolava davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Riesci a vedere solo la luce del diamante. Segui il ciondolo con gli occhi, mentre tutto il resto svanisce. Lascia che l'oscillazione ipnotica ti affascini. Lasciati trascinare in profondità, sempre più in profondità… più in profondità... nell'ipnosi»

L’anziano guardava incuriosito il movimento oscillatorio, gli occhi dalle iridi verdi erano velati.

«Non puoi resistere al suo potere ... alla sua attrazione irresistibile ... Sarai ... ipnotizzato ...» ordinò Takyu. «Sì, tu mi devi obbedire...».

«Non posso resistere... mmmmh-devo ... obbedire ...» mormorò Sephard senza fiato, fissando il diamante.

Takyu ghignò, guardando l’espressione assente dello zio del migliore amico.

«Tu intesterai un conto a nome dei tuoi nipoti e gli verserai dei soldi periodicamente. Se te li chiederò, mi farai dei regali costosi. Tu sei felice che io viva con tuo fratello» ordinò.

«I-io ne sono felice, padrone…» fu la risposta e Takyu si congratulò: «Bene».

"Non è il mio tipo, ma questo non mi vieta di divertirmi con lui per questa volta" pensò.

«Quando avremo finito, non ricorderai niente di tutto questo e tornerai alla tua vita normale. A parte l’aver cambiato idea sulla mia presenza a casa Brown» aggiunse. La risposta immediata fu: «Sì, padrone». «Ora spogliati» ordinò e aspettò che l’altro obbedisse.


	7. Jackal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> ORIGINALE M/M Il gemello cattivo del migliore amico.

Jackal

Ermak accese una luce più tenute e si appoggiò contro la porta, in piedi su un tappetino per la porta che un tempo era stata una donna.

Anubi si guardò le mani umane e sorrise, alzò lo sguardo e vide il proprio riflesso allo specchio.

«Questo corpo da umano non mi dispiace» ammise, girandosi e cercando di guardare anche dietro le spalle. Era identico a George.

«Un mio cliente stava iniziando ad avere un debito troppo alto nei miei confronti, quindi mi ha permesso di creare un gemello malvagio da una delle sue vittime» spiegò, pensando: "Takyu non è per niente il mio tipo. Quelle lentiggini sembrano più le macchie di una qualche malattia. Però almeno il corpo che mi ha fornito non è niente male" rifletté.

«… E tu lo hai venduto a me» Aggiunse Anubi.

«Sapevo che ti serviva un corpo» disse Ermak, riverente. Anubi gli rispose: «Oh sì. Vedi, c’è un mortale…». Ermak lo interruppe con tono ossequioso: «Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione. Vai e divertiti».

Anubi notò che se non si concentrava, delle orecchie da sciacallo gli apparivano sulla testa. «Magari una di queste volte potresti presentarmi questo tuo cliente. Se ha bisogno di soldi, io sono pieno di tesori e non mi dispiace mai divertirmi con i giocattoli degli altri» propose.

«Provvederò» disse Ermak, annuendo. "Quel ragazzo è come quello sfaticato di mio nipote Zeck. Io iniziò ad essere vecchio e quell’idiota gioca ancora ‘con i sacchi di carne’. A chi lascerò la mia collezione?

Forse sarà meglio iniziare a venderla" pensò. Strofinò il piede lì dove si trovava una fessura nel tappetino, lì dove un tempo c’era stata la bocca e il tappetino si chiese: “Dolly è felice. A Dolly piace. Perché Dolly dovrebbe voler essere altro che un giocattolo?”.

«Non penso che avrebbe rifiutato comunque. Ti deve molto perché il suo ‘giocattolo preferito’ è l’antico amuleto che tu avevi creato» riferì.

Anubi annuì e si diresse verso la porta, impedendo che apparisse anche una coda.

***

Adam aveva inutilmente cercato di aprire la porta, come prima aveva tentato di forzare le finestre, respirando affannosamente si allontanò verso le scale, trovandole sigillate da un gigantesco sarcofago.

«Sai, ho deciso di chiamarmi Jackal, in questa mia versione umana. Ti piace?» si sentì domandare dallo sconosciuto in casa sua.

"Non posso crederci! Sono sequestrato in casa da un dio egizio che sembra il mio ex-compagno di classe del liceo!" pensò, col battito cardiaco accelerato. I suoi vestiti si erano sfilati da soli ed ora galleggiavano per la casa dotati di vita propria.

«Non capisco di cosa tu stia parl… ahoooooooooooooooaaaaaaaah!». Adam gemette quando sentì delle bende avvolgere il suo membro bloccandolo verso l’alto, eccitandolo all’istante al contatto. Era completamente ignudo e madido di sudore freddo.

Ben presto, l’erezione del giovane divenne un'asta mummificata con una punta rosa. Gemette mentre anche il resto del suo corpo veniva avvolto da altre bende. Venne legato dal collo in giù, ad eccezione di mani e i piedi. Avvertì un altro lampo di calore e sussultò quando due grandi bracciali dorati si formarono attorno ai suoi polsi e due braccialetti intorno alle caviglie, al collo gli apparve un girocollo dorato brillante con un ankh.

«Ci siamo!» esclamò Anubi felice. Adam gemette, il suo corpo tremava per l'eccitazione e abbassando lo sguardo pensò: "Sembro l’incrocio tra una statua e una mummia eccitata".

«C-cosa hai fatto?» ansimò, annaspando ancora per tutta l'energia sessuale che attraversava il suo corpo.

«Ti ho reso il mio schiavo» spiegò il dio e schioccò le dita.

«Adam, ripeti dopo di me. Sei il mio schiavo» ordinò. Adamo si irrigidì ed esclamò: «Gah».

Anubì ripeté: "Sei il mio schiavo fedele», pensando: "Sono troppo potente per la sua psiche, devo regolare un po’ i miei poteri".

«Gah!» gemette nuovamente Adam, sentendo la sua virilità stretta dalle bende.

«Ripeti dopo di me, Adam» disse Anubis «Sei il mio fedele schiavo». Le bende avevano iniziato ad accarezzargli l’intimità, oltre che comprimerla. Adam non riuscì nuovamente ad articolare parola, limitandosi a boccheggiare.

«Sei il mio fedele schiavo» ripeté Jackal. «S-sssh… gnnnh… i-il… tuuuuh…» si limitò a biascicare Adam

«Sei il mio fedele schiavo». "Continuerò a provare finché non avrò trovato la potenza giusta da impiegare" decise Jackal.

«T-tuo… ti prego… io voglio… schiavo…» implorò Adam. "No, così è troppa poca" comprese Jackal. «Sei il mio fedele schiavo».

«Io-io sono il tuo fedele schiavo...» gemette Adam, riuscendo a rispondergli correttamente con voce atona.

Anubis sorrise. «Io sono il tuo padrone».

«Sei il mio padrone».

«Fai tutto quello che ti dico senza fare domande».

«Faccio tutto quello che mi dici senza fare domande» ripeté il ragazzo mummificato, i suoi occhi iniziarono a cambiare lentamente colore, le iridi passarono da blu a color sabbia.

«Mi veneri». Ad ogni frase di Jackal, corrispondeva una risposta da parte di Adam.

«Ti venero».

«Mi desideri».

«Ti desidero».

«Vuoi essere usato e ami compiacermi».

«Voglio essere usato e amo compiacerti»

«Sei lo schiavo di un dio e non vorresti essere altro».

«Sono il tuo schiavo. Essere lo schiavo di un dio è incredibile e non scambierei questo con nient’altro».

«Non appena verrai, dimenticherai tutto del tuo passato» disse Anubi «Tutto quello che saprai è che mi appartieni.

Tre, due, uno… Ora».

«Gyuaaaaaaaaaaaah!». Adam gemette, spingendo i suoi fianchi in avanti per liberare l’imponente flusso di sperma che uscì dal suo membro, schizzando a terra davanti a lui.

«Adam?» si sentì chiamare e il ragazzo-mummia balzò sull'attenti e si voltò verso il dio con un enorme sorriso sul volto.

«Mastro!» cinguettò e fremette, mentre Jack gli passava la mano tra i capelli morbidi.

«Mio schiavo, come ti senti?» chiese Jackal. Adam rispose prontamente: «Mi sento così grato, padrone… e desideroso».

«Girati» ordinò il gemello oscuro di George.

«Sì, signore» disse Adam, girandosi e Jack lo costrinse a piegarsi a novanta. Le bende che coprivano i glutei di Adam si spostarono e Jack, spogliandosi, fece un ghignetto malizioso, era già eccitato. Penetrò il suo schiavo, trovandolo già pronto e bisognoso.

«Gyaaaaah!» gemette Adam con forza quando sentì il suo padrone pompare dentro di lui. «Ti piace?» chiese Jack.

«S-Sì maestro!" gridò Adam, pensando: "Lo adoro!".


	8. Mi presta lo zucchero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> ORIGINALE M/M Il vicino di casa del migliore amico.  
> Warning: Ipnosi, non-con, voyerismo; dirty talk.

Mi presta lo zucchero?

Garth entrò in cucina sentendo che l’ospite aveva chiuso la porta ed era entrato dietro di lui.

«Sa, vivo accanto alla famiglia Brown da anni. Non pensavo fossero musicisti» spiegò.

«Musicisti?» si sentì domandare da Takyu.

Garth rispose: «Sì, ho visto che avete insonorizzato le pareti».

«George ha la passione per la chitarra ultimamente» sì sentì spiegare. Borbottò: «Strano non l’abbia anche tu. Mi ricordo quando eri piccolo. Tu e George siete sempre stati legati come migliori amici. Anche se mi sembra strano che ti stiano ospitando da così tanto. C’è qualcosa sotto?».

«Non capisco a cosa faccia riferimento, signore» Takyu finse una voce confusa e preoccupata.

Garth si voltò e gli porse un bicchiere colmo di zucchero, dicendo: «Ecco lo zucchero che ti serviva. Se la torta dovesse venire buona, ne voglio una fetta».

«Grazie rispose Takyu, si era sfilato da sotto la maglietta il medaglione che portava al collo e iniziò a farlo ondeggiare davanti agli occhi di Garth. «Certo, tutte le fette che vuole».

"Immaginavo avesse dei dubbi, è sempre stato un impiccione. Sarà meglio farglieli passare" pensò.

Garth non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal medaglione. Takyu gli disse: «Stai cadendo in una profonda trance ipnotica».

Garth tremò, rispondendo: «Sono... in una profonda-profonda trance ipnotica ... m-maestro».

Takyu assunse un’espressione furba e felina. «Davvero?» domandò, posando il bicchiere di zucchero sul tavolo. L’altro fissava impotente il medaglione. «S-sì» balbettò.

«Spogliati» fu l’ordine secco.

«S-sì... » rispose l’uomo, arrossendo improvvisamente dalla testa ai piedi. Si sbottonò immediatamente il completo che indossava, gettò la parte superiore attraverso la stanza e lasciò cadere i pantaloni e le mutande sul pavimento in due rapidi movimenti, rimanendo nudo.

"Non posso credere che sia caduto così velocemente in mio potere. Forse sto migliorando. Fantastico!" si complimentò. «Voglio che tu vada ancora più a fondo. Ora sono il tuo padrone» disse deciso.

«Sì, padrone» la risposta fu detta con tono atono. Takyu scandì: «Vai più in profondità. Molto, molto più in profondità».

Garth spalancò la bocca, la mascella sembrava aver ceduto. Con gli occhi socchiusi, seguiva impotente il movimento della collana. «Perché io, umh, devo... andare in profondità... più in profondità...» farfugliò.

Una mosca si posò sullo zucchero.

Takyu tenne ferma la testa del vicino che aveva iniziato a ciondolare in avanti. «Sempre più in profondità. Così in profondità che farai qualsiasi cosa io dica».

«S-sì, così profondamente» ripeté Garth. "Farò qualsiasi cosa... tu mi dica...».

«Quando schioccherò le dita, sarai mio al comando» disse Takyu, mostrandogli le dita. Gli venne detto in risposta: «Sarò al tuo ... comando, padrone...». Garth aveva iniziato a sorridere, i suoi occhi erano spenti.

L’Ipnotizzatore fece schioccare le dita. L’uomo cadde in ginocchio, completamente ignudo, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava velocemente, mentre il suo cuore batteva furiosamente.

«OK, ascolta!» ordinò Takyu, con uno sguardo feroce. «Quando avremo finito, dimenticherai di essere stato ipnotizzato, per te non sarà successo niente di tutto questo. Tornerai alla tua vita con l’unica differenza che non ti farai più domande sul perché vivo in quella casa. Ti convincerai che è normale, che faccio parte di quella famiglia. Anzi, cercherai di convincere chiunque nel vicinato abbia dei dubbi». Aggrottò la fronte e scandì: «Hai capito?».

«Sì, padrone» esalò Garth.

«Se mai la tua curiosità dovesse essere troppa, come spesso accade, e tu dovessi vedere qualcosa di troppo, ti limiterai a cadere nuovamente in trance. Ti ecciterai e ti piacerà guardare.

Batterai sull’uscio dieci volte, lentamente ed io ti farò entrare, così potrai vedere più da vicino e venire. Quando avremo fatto, ti rimanderò a casa e non ricorderai nulla» diede indicazioni Takyu.

«Non ricorderò nulla» ripeté Garth. Takyu, con espressione dubbiosa, s’informò: «Chi ti piace di più in quella famiglia?».

«Blaine» fu la risposta pronta. «Allora non gli toglierai gli occhi di dosso. Sarà lui quello che osserverai» concesse Takyu.

«Sì, padrone» la risposta di Garth fu gioiosa.

«Facciamo una prova. Ora chiudo gli occhi e pensa a Blaine: legato, intento ad implorare, incapace di far altro che affondare le mani bisognoso dentro di sé, impossibilitato ad avere pace». Ridacchiò, notando che Garth aveva iniziato ad eccitarsi. «… Bollente, desideroso e incapace di far altro che supplicare, chiamando chi possa soddisfarlo» proseguì.

Garth infilò entrambe le mani nel pantalone ed iniziò a massaggiarsi il membro, col bacino sporto in fuori.

«I suoi occhi sono chiusi, ma si muovono sotto le palpebre. Ha le labbra rosse e i glutei in fiamme, non è capace di stare ritto in piedi e le lacrime scorrono lungo il suo viso». Continuò con la descrizione finché Garth, venendo, non lanciò un urlo strozzato.

Takyu gli andò alle spalle e gli schiaffeggiò il sedere, sussurrando: «Non la facevo così pervertito, vecchio vicino scontroso». per deriderlo.

«Sono pervertito» disse Garth, con le mani sporche di sperma. Takyu diede gli ultimi ordini: «Ora andrai in bagno e ti pulirai, tornerai qui e t’insegnerò la parola per risvegliarti. Ricorda, quando lo farai non ricorderai nulla».

Garth annuì e rispondendogli: «Vado a lavarmi, padrone», si allontanò.


	9. Pizza ‘farcita’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> ORIGINALE M/M Il fattorino della pizza e la pizza con salsiccia extra  
> Warning: Hypnotism; non-con; tf.

Pizza ‘farcita’ 

Christopher aveva parcheggiato la sua motocicletta e, strofinando le mani coperte dai guanti, vi soffiò sopra. Si diresse verso la cancellata di una grande villa e la vide aprirsi al suo passaggio. Innervosito dalle telecamere, strinse le cinghie del suo zainetto refrigerante.

"Da quando la famiglia Brown ha smesso di ordinare le pizze e di darmi laute mance, ho iniziato ad essere sinceramente preoccupato. Fortunatamente c’è questo nuovo cliente, che chiede sempre espressamente di me, che me ne lascia di altrettanto succulente.

Ho proprio bisogno di soldi se voglio finire di pagarmi gli studi senza indebitarmi pensò il fattorino della pizza" pensò. Percorse il viottolo dell’immenso giardino e raggiunse la porta dell’abitazione, salendo alcuni scalini.

«Signor Jack? Signor Jack, qui il fattorino della ‘Pizza smart’. Le ho portato il suo ordine!» si annunciò, suonando il campanello. «SIGNOR JACKAL!» chiamò a gran voce, mettendo le mani a conca ai lati della bocca.

La porta si aprì da sola, con un cigolio e il giovane entrò, inarcando un sopracciglio. Sobbalzò, la porta si era richiusa alle sue spalle con un tonfo.

"Il signor Jack assomiglia tantissimo a uno che ho visto alla finestra del piano superiore di casa Brown. Mi chiedo se siano parenti, ad esempio gemelli o cugini molto simili, o se sia la stessa persona che vive sola, ma ogni tanto va a trovare la famiglia.

In ogni caso, in questa casa ho visto anche più oro e lusso che in quella dei Brown. Ci vivrei volentieri in un posto così " pensò.

L’ambiente era in penombra, illuminato solo da delle candele ed un forte odore di antico e incenso punse le narici di Christopher.

«Signore, ho qui… ho qui…» disse e pensò: "Non so perché ho così paura". Finì la frase dicendo: «…la pizza con salsiccia extra».

Il contenitore alle sue spalle esplose, Christopher si voltò di scatto, ma le luci erano venute meno e l’ambiente era caduto completamente nell’oscurità.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» gemette.

«Gli abissi di una piramide sono la tomba eterna delle mummie» risuonò una voce sepolcrale.

Christopher corse, dimenando le mani a tentoni, nella direzione in cui sapeva esserci la porta. Non si accorse che la sua pizza era diventata gommosa e, caduta per terra, aveva iniziato a gonfiarsi sempre di più. Il fattorino la superò in preda al terrore, mentre questa diventava titanica.

La gigantesca pizza si chiuse su di lui, esattamente a metà, bloccandolo al suo interno, come una gigantesca pianta carnivora che cattura la sua mosca.

Sembrava fatta di lattice e penetrò nella bocca spalancata di Christopher, intento a gridare, immobilizzandola aperta e premendo fino alla sua gola. Bloccò interamente il suo corpo, in modo che le sue forme fossero perfettamente riconoscibili dall’esterno.

Christopher non riusciva a respirare e aveva gli occhi sgranati, non poteva muovere abbastanza la bocca nemmeno da mugolare in maniera evidente e la sua lingua era bloccata sul suo palato.

Tutta la salsiccia si era condensata in un’unica titanica salsiccia in lattice, che liscia strisciava all’interno della pizza.

Il giovane non poteva muoversi e i suoi vestiti vennero assorbiti dalla sua prigione, lasciandolo ignudo ed iniziò a massaggiargli il membro, cercando di eccitarlo. La titanica salsiccia, cominciando a vibrare, si fece strada man mano tra i suoi glutei, penetrandolo a forza.

«Hmmm Hmm» riusciva soltanto a mugolare in modo impercettibile, tremava sempre più forte, ma man mano fece sempre meno resistenza non tentando di serrare i propri glutei, venendo travolto da un’eccitazione crescente.

La pizza aderì alla parete e ne prese la forma, tenendovelo bloccato contro, la salsiccia si ancorò ai glutei del giovane, muovendo la parte superiore dentro e fuori la vittima.

Jackal lo raggiunse e rise, deridendolo: «Starai bene nella mia camera da letto. In fondo, chi non ama la pizza? Tu, invece, avrai tutta la ‘salsiccia extra’ per te». La luce in casa si riaccese.


End file.
